Like A Dream
by MareFanfiction
Summary: Axel can't control his feelings for Roxas anymore, but what happens is better then his dreams. (WARNING: Rated M for a reason! The yaoi is off the charts! AxelxRoxas) Sorry for lack of description...


**Author's Note**: Sorry for lack of description, but I just wrote smut. :P You can imagine where they are and stuff! I plan to continue this to another chapter, but for now it's an Axel and Roxas one-shot. ENJOY~! XD

* * *

Axel couldn't contain his urges anymore. Here they sat alone in a _bedroom_. Roxas was hardly an arm's length away.

"I'm sorry Roxas." He mumbled.

"Wah?"

Axel pulled the boy in close, their lips pressing against each other's. He slipped his hands down and grabbed Roxas' ass tightly. The blonde moaned into the kiss, seeing his advantage, Axel slipped his tongue into Roxas' opened mouth. They pulled apart gasping for breath.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

He wasn't answering though. His eyes were glazed over in lust as he looked at the boy. Axel pushed Roxas down onto the bed then straddled him. He pulled off his gloves with his teeth, unable to break eye contact with Roxas. Axel then slid his hands under Roxas' shirt and jacket, pulling them off over his head. The boy blushed and panted slightly.

"Axel what are you doing?" He asked shyly.

"I love you Roxas." Axel said through his lustful heat.

He leaned down and kissed Roxas lightly on the lips then skipped down to bite his neck. His hand massaged Roxas' partly hard package. The boy shuddered under him and another moan escaped his lips. He arched his back slightly and thrust into Axel's hand. Axel unbuttoned Roxas' pants then tugged them off. He slipped his hand under Roxas' underwear, rubbing him once again. Axel watched the boy's eyes widen and thrust into his hand harder.

"Axel!" Roxas moaned.

He bit at one of Roxas' nipples, making the boy gasp.

"Axel, just finish me-e!" Roxas' moan his breath hitching.

Is this a dream? Axel looked at the blonde in a bit of surprise. The boy was panting, tears in his eyes and face blushing deeply. Axel pulled off Roxas' underwear, and then looked him up and down his body. Roxas was completely hard and pre-cum dripping, his back was arched, and body quivered.

"Suck." Axel said smirking and put four fingers in Roxas' mouth.

Roxas obeyed with a moan and soon Axel pulled his fingers out dripping with saliva. Axel sat up and took in Roxas' horny body another time.

"Now spread your legs open for me." Axel whispered into Roxas' ear leaning back over.

Again Roxas listened, his legs shyly parting. Axel sat up and rubbed the blonde's inner legs, sending him moaning and parting his legs farther. He then pushed his slick index finger inside Roxas. Roxas gasped, and after some stretching Axel put another finger in; he repeated the process until all four fingers where inside Roxas.

"I want you i-in me Axe-el!" Roxas moaned his blush deepening.

Axel kissed the sensitive inside of one of Roxas' legs. "It'll hurt" He warned.

"I don't care, just do it!" Roxas begged.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out of Roxas, making the boy wince. Axel pulled down his pants and lined up with Roxas' entrance. He began to push in. He hardly had his tip in when Roxas cried out.

"Just relax" Axel told the blonde. "Otherwise I'll hurt you."

Roxas nodded and took deep breaths, gripping the sheets at his sides tightly. Axel pushed himself to the base in and moaned in pleasure.

"Move before I die!" Roxas gasped.

Axel began thrusting in and out of Roxas, causing the boy to cry out in pain and pleasure each time.

"I'm cuming!" Roxas cried.

"Hold on" Axel grunted. He scooped Roxas up in his arms and on the final thrust sat up, causing Roxas to fall into his lap.

Roxas screamed out in ecstasy, throwing his head back and came on Axel and himself. Axel then came inside of Roxas.

"AXEEEELLL!" Roxas yelled.

* * *

"Axel! Wake up!" Roxas repeated.

Axel shot open his eyes and gazed over at the boy. Fuck! It was a dream!

"Eww, you drooled all over the table!" Roxas teased. "What were you dreaming of?"

Axel sat up and licked his lips, never breaking eye contact with the boy. His eyes were filled with lust once more and he blushed slightly.

"Seriously Axel how do you fall asleep on a table?" Roxas asked.

Without a warning, Axel grabbed Roxas' jacket and pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. He tugged the boy down onto his lap.

"How about I show you what I was dreaming of first?" Axel asked in a half whisper; Roxas' face red.


End file.
